Rider (Fate/Fools★Gold)
|qualclasses = | height = 5'0 | weight = 145 lbs | gender = ??? | hairc = Blonde | eyec = Blue | birthp = Great Britain | bday = | bloodt = O | armament = | likes = | dislikes = | talent = | enemy = Cunedagius, Maglaurus, Marganus, Unnamed Duke of Cornwall | imagecol = Black }} Rider '(ライダー, Raidā) is the Rider-class Servant of Jugemu in the Oceanic Holy Grail War of Fate/Fools★Gold. Later, Rider would become the Servant of Daramulum. And even later, Rider would become the Servant of Jugemu-Daramulum. 'Profile ''Identity'' Former Formerly, Rider's True Name was [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cordelia_of_Britain Cordelia of Britain] (コーデーリア・ オブ ・ ブリッタイン, Kōdēria obu Buritain). In the Historia Regum Britanniae by Geoffrey of Monmouth; she is depicted as a reticent but dutiful daughter of Leir of Britain who continued to honor her father in spite of her father's mistreatment of her, an inexperienced yet masterful commander who managed to defeat both of the two dukes that had usurped her father, the second woman to become a reigning Queen of the Britons, and then a tragic victim of the male chauvinism that was an intrinsic property of her era's politics. But in King Lear, a tragedy which was written by William "The Bard" Shakespeare himself, she is captured — and then murdered — by the two dukes. Consequently; she never became the Queen of the Britons, and she was never victimized by the chauvinism that was an intrinsic property of her era's politics. Contrary to popular belief, neither the Historia Regum Britanniae nor King Lear is an accurate depiction of her life. Cordelia was not born as the third of King Leir's three daughters, but rather Cordelia was born as the first of King Leir's three daughters. In addition, Cordelia was not born by herself. But rather; Cordelia was born with a fraternal, twin brother named Cordelius. Initially, Cordelia and Cordelius were not well-acquainted with one another. However, after Cordelius begun to evade his tutors by disguising himself as Cordelia and the aforementioned tutors begun to negate the effectiveness of Cordelius' disguise by tutoring Cordelia alongside Cordelius, Cordelia and Cordelius became one another's best friend. As a result, in order to ensure that his tutors would continue to tutor Cordelia alongside him, Cordelius continued to disguise himself as Cordelia in spite of the fact that the disguise had long-since stopped being an effective means of evading his tutors. Because Cordelia and Cordelius' tutors were unable to differentiate a disguised Cordelius from Cordelia, the tutors taught Cordelia the same curriculum that they taught to Cordelius. As a result, Cordelia received the education of a prince rather than the education of a princess. In addition, because Cordelia and Cordelius' mother and maids were also unable to differentiate a disguised Cordelius from Cordelia, Cordelia received the upbringing of a prince rather than the upbringing of a princess. As a result; Cordelia grew into a princess with the agency, independence, and skills of a prince. As a matter of fact; because of Cordelius' laziness; Cordelia exhibited more agency, independence, and skill than Cordelius himself! Because the two of them were brought up alongside one another and educated alongside one another, Cordelia and Cordelius became inseparable from one another. Consequently, when the Duke of Albany — the husband of Gonorilla: Cordelia and Cordelius' younger sister —''' attempted to become first in line to the Kingship of the Britons by blackmailing a druid to assassinate Cordelius, Cordelia was unfortunate enough to be assassinated in Cordelius' stead. Notably, the druid '''HAD been aware of the fact that Cordelia and Cordelius were similar — if not identical — in appearance to one another. So the druid attempted to analyze Cordelia and Cordelius' personalities as a means of differentiating between Cordelia and Cordelius. Unfortunately for Cordelia, the druid had made the sexist assumption that a prince would ALWAYS be superior to a princess. Consequently, the druid mistook Cordelia for Cordelius. After he spent the entirety of a year torturing the aforementioned druid to death, Cordelius FINALLY begun to lament the death of his beloved sister. However, as soon as it dawned upon Cordelius that it was his sloth that had brought about the death of his beloved sister, Cordelius rejected the truth of his sister's death in favor of the lie of his death. Cordelius deluded himself into believing that he was Cordelia and then deceived next to everyone into believing that he was Cordelia. Thus, Cordelius of Britain became Cordelia of Britain. The only person who did not believe Cordelius to be Cordelia was King Leir himself, because King Leir had been the one to bury Cordelia's corpse. So King Leir knew for a fact that his eldest daughter had been buried rather than his only son. However, because King Leir feared that the truth of the matter would cause Cordelia's assassination to be followed by an assassination of Cordelius, King Leir did not disclose the truth of the matter. Instead, King Leir placed "Cordelia" out of danger's way by convincing King Aganippus of the Franks to feign a marriage to "Cordelia". Subsequently, over the following decade, "Cordelia" recruited an order of knights from the Frankish nobility and raised an army of warriors from the Frankish ignobility. Years later, Leir would approach "Cordelia" and explain to "Cordelia" that he had been usurped by a duumvirate between the Duke of Albany and the Duke of Cornwall. Without hesitation, "Cordelia" rallied "her" knights and warriors into an invasion of Britain. In spite of the fact that the Dukes' forces outnumbered them, "Cordelia"'s forces managed to defeat the Dukes' forces with unbelievable ease! And, in spite of the fact that she was double-teamed by the Duke of Albany and the Duke of Cornwall, "Cordelia" managed to defeat the Duke of Albany and the Duke of Cornwall in with unbelievable ease as well! Afterward; in order to ensure that the death of "her" "brother" was avenged; "Cordelia" executed EVERYONE that "she" suspected of being responsible for "her" "brother"'s assassination. "Cordelia" executed the Dukes, "her" younger sisters, and a myriad of others. "Cordelia" would have executed more, but "she" was prevented from doing so by the newly re-crowned King Leir. Unfortunately for King Leir, three years later, "Cordelia" begun to suspect that he was at least partially responsible for "her" "brother"'s death. So "Cordelia" usurped "her" father and then executed him as well. Subsequently, over the next five years, "Cordelia" executed hundreds of thousands of individuals. Eventually, Cunedagius and Marganus — "Cordelia"'s nephews — managed to convince "Cordelia"'s knights and warriors to assist them in bringing "Cordelia"'s reign of terror to an end. During the following battle, "Cordelia" managed to slay Marganus and a myriad of others. However, eventually, "Cordelia" was dismounted and captured. It would then be discovered that "Cordelia" was, in fact, Cordelius. Upon being confronted with this fact, "Cordelia" denied that "she" was Cordelius and then committed suicide in order to avoid being convinced otherwise. Current Currently, Rider's True Name is Cordelius of Britain (コーデーリアス・ オブ ・ ブリッタイン, Kōdēriasu obu Buritain). Under normal circumstances, the actual Cordelia of Britain would have been granted a seat in the Throne of Heroes as "Cordelia of Britain" and Cordelius of Britain would have been granted a seat in the Throne of Heroes as "Cordelius of Britain". However, because history forget about the name of Cordelius of Britain without forgetting about the actions of Cordelius of Britain and forget about the actions of Cordelia of Brtain without forgetting about the name of Cordelia of Britain, Cordelia and Cordelius of Britain became an abnormal circumstance. The World had the actions of Cordelius of Britain to forge a Saint Graph from but had naught but the name of Cordelia of Britain to forge a True Name from. As such, the World had two choices. It could endow Cordelia of Britain with the Innocent Monster skill or endow Cordelius of Britain with the True Name of "Cordelia of Britain". Unfortunately for Cordelia of Britain, because it would take less energy to just endow Cordelius of Britain with the True Name of "Cordelia of Britain" than it would to endow her with the Innocent Monster skill, the World chose to deny her a seat in the Throne of Heroes in favor of granting Cordelius of Britain a seat in the Throne of Heroes. Fortunately, because it had been possible for the World to grant Cordelia of Britain a seat in the Throne of Heroes by endowing Cordelia of Britain with the Innocent Monster skill, Daramulum was able to use the Seventh Magic of Antinomy to bring the possibility of Cordelia of Britain being given a seat in the Throne of Heroes and the possibility of Cordelius of Britain being given a seat in the Throne of Heroes into coexistence! As a result, because Cordelia of Britain had been given a seat in the Throne of Heroes at the cost of the Swirl of the Root rather than at the cost of the World, the World allowed Cordelia of Britain to keep her seat in the Throne of Heroes. However, because it was not allowable for a pair of different Heroic Spirits to share their True Name with one another, the World changed Cordelius of Brtain's True Name from "Cordelia of Britain" to "Cordelius of Britain"! And so, FINALLY, Cordelius of Britain became an Anti-Heroic Spirit under his own name rather than under the name of his twin sister! ''Personality'' Rider is a 'Roles' Fate/Fools★Gold Rider was 'Abilities' Parameters With the sole exception of his Endurance, Rider's parameters are average at best and mediocre at worst. Rider's capacity for magical energy may be decent, but his brawn and speed are lackluster. In addition, to make matters worse, his fortunes are just as lackluster as his brawn and speed. However, in exchange, Rider is exceptionally durable and is blessed with a pair of powerful and versatile Noble Phantasms. In addition, Rider is rather creative and very skilled in the usage of his Noble Phantasms. As a result, Riders rank in Noble Phantasm is actually higher than the ranks of his Noble Phantasms. Class Skills Rider's class skills are Magic Resistance and Riding. He exhibits an A-rank in Magic Resistance and a B-rank in Riding. His Magic Resistance originates from both his status as a human from the Age of the Gods and the fact that his royal education included methods to combat and resist the Magecraft of the druids, while his B-rank in Riding originates from his mythological feats of horsemanship. Magic Resistance is high enough to protect Rider from any spell below the rank of A+. Not even a Greater Ritual or High Thaumaturgy will be able to affect Rider in any way. As a result, Rider exhibits a complete and utter immunity to Modern magecraft. However, it should be noted that Rider does not exhibit such an immunity against A+ or higher magecraft from the Age of the Gods. Riding is high enough to allow above-average maneuvering of any animal which is not a member of the Phantasmal Species and any vehicle which is not a Divine Construct. Personal Skills Rider's personal skills are Charisma, Divinity, and Looks of Loveliness. He exhibits a B-rank in Charisma, a D-rank in Divinity, and a whopping Ex-rank in Looks of Loveliness. Charisma is at a level which allows Rider to lead a nation as its king and extremely heighten the morale of any military under his command or leadership. In addition, it also allows Rider to extremely heighten the magical and physical capabilities of those under his command and leadership. Divinity is low, as the source of Rider's divinity — Aphrodite — is naught but a distant ancestor rather than a parent or grandparent. Regardless; as a result of his descent from Aphrodite; he exhibits an immunity to mental interference that pertains to beauty, love, pleasure, and procreation. In addition, he also exhibits a low but noteworthy degree of resistance to damage from entities which exhibit any amount of association with the planet Venus. Looks of Loveliness is beyond the maximum. Rider's sex is impossible to determine. Not even direct observation of Rider's genitalia would allow one to determine Rider's sex. In addition; Rider is sexually attractive to all men and women without any exception other than those with an Ex-level of immunity or resistance to mental interference, Rider is able to inflict a greater than normal amount of damage upon those whom are sexually attracted to him, and Rider is immune to all abilities and effects that target a specific sex. Noble Phantasms Aganippus * Main Article: Aganippus Jewry Wall * Main Article: Jewry Wall Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Fate/Fools★Gold Category:Rider Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Male